hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (NC)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active hurricane season in recorded history, with a total of 31 depressions, 31 tropical storms, and 23 hurricanes. The season’s storms caused 4,190 deaths and $299.58 billion (USD) in damages making it the costliest Atlantic hurricane season on record. It was the record 7th season in a row to have an above-average amount of storms, dating back to 2016. Storms Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Alex formed on April 2nd, after a trough had been monitored by the NHC. The trough originated from a cold front that produced snow as far south as Jacksonville, Florida, the storm itself even produced some snow in areas that were still cooled from the cold front. Even though the system was fully tropical, Alex did have a cold interior, due to the cold, dry air from the cold front it developed from. On April 7th, Alex made landfall in near Charleston, South Carolina as a weak tropical storm, almost extratropical. After Alex’s extratropical transition, Alex produced snow in New York and the rest of New England. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Hurricane Bonnie On May 28th, the NHC started tracking a tropical disturbance in the western Caribbean Sea. The NHC gave the disturbance a 50% chance of developing within 5 days. The next day, the NHC raised it to 70%, and then to 80% the next day. On May 31st, the disturbance formed into Tropical Depression Two, and warnings were put up for parts of the Yucatan Peninsula. Shortly after these warnings were put up, Two became Tropical Storm Bonnie. Bonnie made landfall on the northern part of the Yucatan Peninsula, and brought 45 mile per hour winds with it. In some areas, up to 10 inches of rain fell during the storm. After leaving the Yucatan, Bonnie showed signs of intensification. Bonnie continued to gain convection as it passed over unusually warm waters, becoming a hurricane on June 2nd. The now hurricane, Bonnie set its eyes for the Gulf Coast, were watches were issued. On June 3rd, the NHC issued Hurricane Warnings for parts of Florida and Alabama, as the strongest winds were off-center with the rest of the storm. Later that day, Bonnie made landfall in southern Louisiana, with 75 mile per hour winds. Bonnie continued to bring rain after its post-tropical transition. Over 16 inches of rain were reported in Murphy, North Carolina, as the remnants of the storm passed over the area. On June 7th, the remnants of Bonnie had a chance of redeveloping, after the NHC gave it a 40% chance of development. The remnants never fully redeveloped, though some rain was brought to coastal New England. Hurricane Colin On June 3rd, the NHC began tracking a weak disturbance in the northern Caribbean. This low began to rapid develop, and on June 6th, it became Tropical Depression Three. This depression started to gain more convection as it went over warmer waters, and on June 7th, it became Tropical Storm Colin. Warnings were issued for parts of southern Florida as Colin passes of the Florida keys, making landfall in Key West. Hurricane Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gastón Hurricane Gastón was a deadly, costly, and powerful Category 5 hurricane that stalled over the Houston, Texas area, producing over 75 inches of rain, the most out of any tropical system to make landfall in the USA. Gastón was the 7th tropical storm, 5th hurricane, 3rd major hurricane, and 1st Category 5 hurricane in the 2022 season. It formed after a slow-moving tropical wave stalled over incredibly warm waters, about 90°F. This caused the storm to rapidly intensify, while slowly moving over the Gulf of Mexico. Gastón was dubbed a tropical storm on July 16th, and then later that day, was dubbed a hurricane. Gastón became a Category 3 hurricane on July 17th, and by the early morning of July 18th, became a Category 5 hurricane. Gastón slowed its weakening process as it made contact with land. Gastón made landfall at its peak intensity, with winds of 160 miles per hours, and a pressure of 928 milibars. Gastón killed 149 people, caused 120 billion dollars in damage, and produced over 75 inches of rain in the Houston area. Gastón also became the second earliest forming Category 5 hurricane, only behind Emily of 2005. Gastón was retired in the spring of 2023, and will be replaced with “Greydon” in the 2028 season. Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Subtropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Owen Hurricane Paula Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary Hurricane Tobias-Estelle Subtropical Storm Virginie Hurricane Walter Hurricane άλφα (Alpha) Hurricane βήτα (Beta) Hurricane γάμμα (Gamma) Hurricane δέλτα (Delta) Hurricane έψιλον (Epsilon) Hurricane ζήτα (Zeta) Subtropical Storm ήτα (Eta)